Bad Cop's secret
by BlitzPhantom53
Summary: Bad Cop is in love, and nothing is wrong with love, just the person he's in love with.


Bad Cop loved her no doubt about that, but she wouldn't accept his love. He sighed and went home and beat up some chairs and went to sleep. The next day Emmet invited Bad Cop over along with Lucy, Batman, Vitrivious, Unikitty, and our own 1980's something space guy Benny.

"Hey you made it." Bad Cop walked in and climbed the ladder to the top of the Double-decker couch.

On the top was Vitrivious, Bad Cop,and Benny. On the bottom was Emmet,Lucy, and Batman. Unikitty was curled up at their feet.

They were going to watch a movie."Dark Knight!" Batman yelled. "No Gravity!" Benny also yelled. "Guys we'll watch a super hero movie nothing to do with Batman." Emmet said.

"How about The Amazing Spiderman." Unikitty suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They watched The Amazing Spiderman. Bad Cop needed some air and went outside with a depressed look on his face. Lucy looked worried and went outside with him.

"Hey are you alright you look like President Business just fired you." Lucy stated

"Im alright." Bad Cop replied. "No your not even though your Bad Cop and you usaully looked depressed and angry." Lucy pointed out.

"Love problems." Bad Cop spat out.

Lucy with her eyes widened and mouth open she was really shocked.

"I know your surprised it's just-." before he could finish Lucy kissed him straight on the mouth. _Score the woman Im in love with is kissing me on the mouth._ Bad Cop thought to himself.

Is it me?" Lucy asked although she already knows. "Yes." Bad Cop replied.

The two walked in together and sat down in their spots om the double-decker couch. It was Saturday and Lucy lied and said she was going to take a long walk. She met with Bad Cop to get overpriced coffee.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to keep this secret?" Lucy asked. "Keep what a secret?" someone asked. Leave it to Green Lantern to ruin everything. "Should we tell him." Lucy questioned. "Sure." Bad Cop said not even caring cause he knew that Green Lantern can't tell his friends cause he doesn't have any friends.

So they told him and to keep it real secret. Bad Cop walked Lucy to Emmet's apartment before she went inside the building Bad and Lucy kissed passionately. They didn't know that Emmet was watching from the balcony. Lucy walkend in Emmet's apartment and saw Emmet standing in the kitchen.

"Hi Emmet." Lucy gladly said. "Hey." Emmet's voice fiilled with darkness. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked. "Just fine." Emmet replied. "So how was your date with Bad Cop?" Emmet questioned.

Lucy stepped back a bit when she saw Emmet's eyes turn red and his skin pitch black. "The darkness fills me and now I will rule the world!" Emmet shouted while flying up and room filling with darkness. Lucy ran out of the building and saw Bad Cop standing in shock "What's going on?!" Bad asked impatiently. "I don't know!" Lucy yelled as she saw the entire building being sucked down into a dark portal.

All the master builders arrived and saw this too. Also the police arrived as well.

They saw dark figures appear out of the ground. "DESTROY THEM MY ARMY!" Emmet screamed. They ran towards them,there were thousands of them. It was war.

Emmets flew towards Bad Cop and shot dark energy at him. Bad Cop went flying back. He came to stop at a building.

Emmet picked Bad Cop up punched him in the stomach. He then shot a dark beam at him. "NOW YOU DIE!" Emmet shouted. He formed a red scythe and swung at Bad, but he got out of the way.

"You stole the one thing I had from me,you want to be her hero, now you got pay the price!" Emmet yelled. He managed to hit Bad Cop with the scythe.

Metal Beard shot a dark figure in the face and it fell to the ground. Unikitty was um well having some serious anger issues. Batman was throwing Batarangs as usual. Benny was frantically floating around. Lucy was using her skills in fighting. President Business was wearing his Lord Business boots and stomping around on guys.

Emmet was choking Bad Cop violently. Lucy kicked Emmet in the side and Emmet dropped Bad. Lucy and Bad Cop then super kicked Emmet in the face and knocked him out. The army was defeated but some master builders were lost such as Abraham Lincoln,Swamp Creature,and Dumbeldore.

Emmet was taken into prison and the darkness in him dissapeared and Bad Cop and Lucy dated for a few more months and got married. Emmet didn't like this news. Then something broke him out of prison. "What the..." Emmet said. "Hello Emmet Im here to break you out of here." a mysterious man said with a metal face and a green hood and cape and a green cloak and matal armor and boots with green energy flowing around him. "Who are you?" Emmet asked. "Doctor Doom!"


End file.
